Just Friends
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: I realized I haven't really written a story dedicated to just Philby and Willa...so here it is! Probably going to be 3-5 Chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

'Wow…she's so smart and beautiful' Philby thought to himself as she admired from a far down the school hallway. This girl made her way closer to Philby, not noticing of course at the way he'd been looking at her. Just as she passed by him, he sighed.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

Philby froze at the same time the girl did at the sound of his sigh. She turned around and walked over to him. The beauty that Philby had been thinking about smiled sweetly and said, "Hey you."

"Hey Willa" he said, blushing.

"How you been? I mean, we haven't hung out much lately." Philby thought he saw a hint of disappointment in her face but decided he was hallucinating.

"I know. We Keepers haven't done much of anything in awhile."

"Yeah" Willa looked into his eyes, "I miss us." Philby blushed furiously as Willa realized what she said. "I mean, not us," she pointed to him than to herself, "But us Keepers, as in…all of us."

Philby chuckled as Willa tried to recover her mistake. "It's ok Willa" he put his hands on her shoulders.

She giggled, "Walk me to class?" Willa asked. Philby nodded as the butterflies in his stomach tripled.

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_Its cool we're just…_

"So, how's life treating you?" Willa asked.

"Fine, just weird without the Keepers and our random missions" he shrugged and smiled, "It's weird not seeing you every night." Philby noticed a slight blush come to her cheeks.

_I don't want to lead you on_

_But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

"Well, here we are" Philby said as Willa paused at her classroom door.

"Yeah" Willa whispered.

"So…do you think we could, hang out or something sometime?" Philby asked before she walked in.

"Yeah, lets do that" Willa smiled.

"Great. How's this afternoon? I can walk you home if you'd like" Philby anxiously asked.

"Sounds like a date" Willa said, "I mean, no not a date, an arranged meeting or just hanging out…right?" Philby took mental note that it didn't take much for Willa to blush.

"Right, just hanging out. I'll see you after school" he smiled as he walked away, shaking his head.

"Wow is all I can say…" Amanda sighed as she watched this episode with Charlene.

"I know…this is pathetic, why aren't they dating?"

"I don't know" Amanda chuckled.

"We may never know" Charlene sighed as the to girls followed in Willa's footsteps to their class.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

"What happened to you?" Finn asked Philby at lunch an hour later.

"Love Whitman, love" Philby sighed as he sat down across from Finn and Maybeck, who almost lost his lunch.

"What?" Maybeck choked, trying to recover.

"Love" Philby repeated.

"We go that much but with who?" Finn asked, but before Philby had time to answer, the light bulb went off in his head as he grinned. "It's Willa isn't it?"

The guys had never seen such a shade of red on Philby cheeks before as they burst out laughing.

"Hey now, be nice" Philby said, desperate to shut the laughing hyenas up.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Finn asked, trying to compose himself.

"What do you think? I'm a nervous wreck; I don't even think she knows I like her. Do you think she likes me? Oh how could she I made a totally idiot of myself this afternoon. But we're meeting after school to hang out so that should be ni-"

"Dude shut up" Maybeck chuckled.

"You're are a wreck," Finn said, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"Really?" Philby and Maybeck said. Philby glared at him.

"Sorry" Maybeck put his head down, "Well, you're both nerds so I can see how that would work."

Philby sighed and put his head on the table. "I can't stop thinking about her."

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

"To be honest, I've noticed the way you act around her and Amanda told me about earlier" Finn smirked, waiting for a reaction from Philby.

"Oh no, my life is over" Philby started a rhythm of banging his head on the table.

"Wait, hold on, there's something I don't understand…" Maybeck said, "You were talking to Amanda?" he laughed.

Finn blushed furiously, "So what if I was talking to Amanda."

"Well, aren't you guys kinda…sorta…an item?" Maybeck asked.

Finn blushed even more but grinned, "You think we are huh?"

"I mean, if you're not…nevermind," Maybeck said.

"No it's fine" Finn said, "You're smarter than you look Maydork."

"What?" the other two said simultaneously.

"I asked her out last week and she said yes" Finn answered.

"Wow, it's about time" Maybeck chuckled.

"So…it is possible," Philby whispered.

"What is?" Finn asked.

"Even if you're just friends, there's still a chance you can be something more" Philby replied.

Finn nodded, "Is that enough proof for you?"

"Yeah, thanks guys" Philby said as he took off.

"You and Amanda" Maybeck chuckled, "Bout time."

"I'm surprised Philby and Willa didn't happen before us" Finn said.

"Looks like Philby might just do something about that" Maybeck smirked.

**Hey guys! This is going to be another short story like with the Charbeck one I just wrote. Based on the Jonas Brothers song "Just Friends" soooo be looking for an update soon and the possible completion of Graduation being done soon! :) -Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that afternoon**

"Ready to go?" Philby asked.

"Yup" Willa smiled.

Philby returned the smile as he forced himself to not reach for Willa's hand. "Hey do you feel like taking a walk? Maybe around the park?"

"That sounds nice" Willa agreed. They walked for a few minutes before coming across a park bench.

Philby started getting nervous before asking, "You wanna sit down?" as he took a seat beside her. It took all the will power in Philby to not put his arm around Willa's shoulder. "Willa, can I talk to you about something?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Willa said, ignoring Philby's question completely.

"Is what beautiful?" Philby asked.

"The houses, all the little old places where couples grow old together" Willa sighed, "I want that someday. What about you?"

"Uhh yeah actually" Philby said, "I would love that."

"Really?" Willa sounded surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just surprised, that's all" Willa smiled, which made Philby smile too for reasons beyond his understanding.

"Don't I seem like the type who wants to grow old with someone I love?" Philby said, still smiling while stealing a glance at Willa.

"I think you're the type who deserves it" she smiled sweetly.

_I've been making lots of plans like a_

_Picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool 'cause we're just friends_

"Thanks, you too" he blushed.

"So there was something you wanted to talk about?" Willa asked.

"Uh? Oh yea, umm I don't remember what it was" Philby lied as Willa's face turned to disappointment, "Sorry."

"Oh its fine, I should get on home, bye Philby" she ran off.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Philby cursed himself.

…..

Philby sat in his quiet bedroom messing around with the Keepers chat room. He was debating whether or not to spark up a conversation with Willa, who had just signed in a couple minutes before. Philby really couldn't blame Willa for running off the way she did, but he wondered if she'd had some sort of inkling of what he was going to say. Before he could contemplate anything else, Willa wrote him,

**Willa: hey, sorry for running off**

**Philby: its ok. Don't worry about it**

**Willa: did you remember what you were going to say?**

Philby thought she was replying rather quickly and wondered if she knew what was going on.

**Philby: not really**

**Willa: oh**

Philby stared at his screen for a good five minutes with no movement.

**Willa: Philby? **

**Philby: why do you want to know?**

**Willa: Because…**

**Philby: …**

**Willa: whatever it is, it's hurting you. I can see it in your eyes when we're together…**

Philby's jaw dropped. "She cares about me," he said to himself.

**Philby: meet me in the park tomorrow**

**Willa: ok**

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one words sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

Philby didn't really want to end their conversation, especially when he desperately felt like taking advantage of Willa actually chatting with him, but noticed Willa had logged off.

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

Philby sighed, half wishing he'd said something, but realizing the conversation would be better in person. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

…..

Willa logged off, half frustrated but also anxious to hear what Philby had to say.

"Just tell me Philby, I've waited long enough for you" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I edited the song a little by not adding every lyric so it'd fit in the story a little better. Also, I forgot to mention that this takes place a few years in the future from the last keeper book so maybe they're 18-19ish so yea. **

"It's about freakin time!" Charlene exclaimed, sending Willa into a fit of giggles.

"She's right Willa" Amanda grinned.

"I know, I know, but this meeting in the park doesn't mean anything is going to happen today, I'm just…hoping" Willa confessed while blushing.

"Well, I'm positive something's going to happen" Charlene said, "I can't see either one of you even being with someone besides yourselves. You were made for each other Willa."

"Right again" Amanda giggled, "Its like I told you last week, it is possible for close friends to become…closer."

"So that's how it happened…" Willa eyed Amanda, sending Charlene into hysterics.

"What do you mean?" Amanda blushed.

"Oh we heard about you and Finn, and must I say, It's about freakin time!" Charlene said through her giggles.

Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh come on, it's not like that." Charlene and Willa just stared at her. "Ok, so maybe I've been waiting for this to happen for awhile now" Amanda confessed.

"We all have" Charlene smiled, "But back to you missy, if he doesn't bring it up today, you mention it. You can't wait anymore for him to get the courage to finally admit his feelings for you."

"You're right" Willa sighed.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

…

"Hey Willa" Philby said as she sat beside him on the same bench they'd been the previous day.

"Why am I here Philby?" she said without saying hi. She was tired of him messing around with her head. If he had feelings, she was going to find out for sure…right now. She had very little sympathy in her voice, which worried Philby right off.

"Are you mad at me?" he said, looking like a sad puppy dog.

Willa's expression softened when she saw that the sad look in his eyes was still there. "No, I'm sorry. I'm listening," she said.

Philby drew a big breath in and spilled the beans. "Willa, you are an amazing person. You're smart, beautiful, compassionate and I've never been this close to someone before, especially a girl." He paused for some kind of a response from Willa, whose eyes got huge. She was expecting him to simply say he liked her, but not all those things. When she didn't get a reply, he continued.

"I've often thought about what life with you would be like, and it wasn't till yesterday when we were sitting here that I realized just how much I want that kind of life too, but with you" Philby chuckled a little when he said, "I'd say I liked you but for one thing, I'm pretty sure you have already figured that out, and another, I don't think saying I like you fully expresses my feelings for you."

"Than what does?" Willa choked out, for she was still in awe at what the boy beside her was saying.

Philby looked at her with sincerity, "I've fallen for you Willa." Willa just looked at him as her straight face turned up into a grin. "Is that grin a good thing?" Philby asked, saying a silent prayer in his head.

"Yes" Willa said as she reached for Philby's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Philby squeezed her hand; "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you hand" he blushed. Willa giggled as she scooted closer to him.

"I feel the same."

"Please, tell me your feelings on this whole thing?" Philby almost begged.

Willa sighed "I like you Philby, more than that actually but like you said, there's really no words that describe how I feel about you. I've wanted you to ask me out for a long time."

"Sorry I waited so long" Philby chuckled, "Here's the official question since I actually haven't asked it yet but Willa, will you go out with me?"

"Yes" she smiled. Philby returned the smile as his mind drifted far from that park bench and what the last ten minutes had brought them. He went into a daze for a while until Willa noticed and broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said, "Just thinking."

Willa, curious now, asked "What about?"

_Thinking about how _

_We're gonna say our vow_

_Its cool we're just friends_

"The future, kinda like what you were saying yesterday" he smiled and looked at his girl, "I promise I'll give you all that someday."

"Been together ten minutes and we're already planning our future together" Willa giggled.

Philby, in all seriousness, said "I feel like we've been together longer than that, just without the label. I mean, let's admit it, how long have we had feelings for each other? I've imagined myself with you since the day I met you, five years ago when the Keepers first started."

"You have a point, I thought you were cute when I first saw you that night in the park" Willa blushed.

"I always hoped you'd be the one who would stand beside me in life" Philby confessed as Willa nodded. He loved the fact that he had someone who understood and could return his feelings, "You're my other half; you complete me."

Willa leaned up and kissed Philby's cheek and smiled, "Complete."

_She walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

'_Cause now we're more than friends_

**Well, that's the end of this story! I hope you liked it. I'm used to writing Famanda and Charbeck but I like this Wilby story! I'm considering writing one with Jess…but with who? Any suggestion? Or any other story ideas? :) COMMENT! -Amanda**


End file.
